


Of Germs And Whining

by thekindyousave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no seriously this is just flat out fluff, some slight cussing on Levi's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindyousave/pseuds/thekindyousave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith doesn't get sick. Until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Germs And Whining

Erwin Smith was the kind of man who was proud to say he never got sick. He took all his vitamins, ate properly and excercised daily, and was all in all an extremely healthy human being.

So when he woke up that Monday, already dreading the amount of paperwork piling on his desk at the office, he didn't notice the symptoms. He barely glanced at the bathroom mirror on the way to the shower, and failed to notice the prominent bags under his eyes. He gurgled down one more glass of water than usual because his throat was itchy, but blamed it on Mrs. Michaels and her new kitty and the furballs all over the hallway. He sneezed a total amount of four times on the way down to pick up the mail and up, cursing the cat, even if in his 35 years of life he'd never shown an allergic reaction to cat hair. It had to be that.

“You look like you were hit by a truck.” Were the welcoming words from the kitchen as he closed the apartment door. 

“Good morning to you, too, Levi.” His boyfriend scoffed and turned the grill on while he walked to him and sat on a barstool, stretching his arms with a grunt. “Maybe I slept funny? My back hurts.”

Levi turned to him, and frowned. “Seriously, you were coughing all night. Go check your temperature and cover your fucking mouth.”

“Levi, I am not sick.”

“Then go check your fucking temperature and prove me wrong.” Erwin sighed and moved to the bathroom, spending a few beats looking for the thermometer until a yell came in from the kitchen.

“First drawer, you incompetent oaf.”

After a few minutes, he appeared next to Levi with a smug grin on his face and the thermometer in his hand. “98.6, what do you say about that? Not sick.” Levi was about to reply when Erwin's face contorted comically. 

“If you sneeze on me I swear to God I will kick your ass into the next century.”

. 

Levi was sitting on the couch, enjoying a not-so-normal day off, when the apartment door opened slowly, revealing a not so bright and joyful Erwin.

“I zink I'm seeck.”

He forced the corners of his lips down from his shit eating grin and opted to stay away of the smug remarks. “You don't say.”

“They zen' me home fdom wodk. Said I'm seeck. I don' get seeck!” Was the extremely intelligent retort his huge tree of a boyfriend could come up with, while collapsing next to him on the couch.

“No. Bed. Now.” The puppy dog look he got could've worked a lot better had this situation not involved germs. “You are sick. You are going to stay in bed, eat my fucking soup, and not complain until your fever is down because I was right and you fucking know it so go.” He kicked him in the shin for better effect and walked to the kitchen, muttering to himself and wondering if he could pull off a half-decent chicken soup.

.

Two hours later, Erwin was bundled up in their bed, nursing a cup of tea, and whining loudly about every single thing he could think of.

“You are a _disgrace_. No, don't give me that look” Levi rested his back against the wall, as far away as he could physically be without actually leaving the room. “You are a grown ass man and here you are, in bed, whining like a child. Do you ever wear a hoodie when you go out for a run at ass crack o'clock in the morning? _Noooo._ why? Because you are the mighty Erwin Smith, aren't you.” He moved away from the wall to take the thermometer out and check his temperature. “Look at this, 102.2 fucking degrees, Mr. Smith.” He moved his bangs away from his sweaty forehead, his moves not containing the bite his words had. “You are a fucking disgrace. Why the hell are you built like a fucking wall if you're going to get sick and complain about it like little Timmy downstairs? I am going to call your mother and tell her you are _im-fucking-possible_. I can't believe this.” He kept muttering to himself while picking up used tissues from the ground. “You have a goddamned waste basket next to you, Mr. Office man, use it.” He turned to look at his boyfriend and frowned at his expression. “What?”

“I love you.”

His resolve fell out of his mind but he flat-out refused to let the warm fuzzy effect the words had on him show on his face.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour on a whim. Probably includes more typos that I would like to think of. This is also my first time uploading my writings so please let me know what you think!


End file.
